This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims
Machine vision systems can be implemented to assemble hardware parts so that the hardware parts are perfectly aligned with each other when assembled. With rectangular hardware parts, the machine vision system aligns x and y positions of the hardware parts by aligning edges of each part. However, alignment of two circular hardware parts is more difficult because even if the edges of each hardware part are aligned, the hardware parts may not be rotationally aligned.